


Family Snow Day

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fem Licht, Fem Mahiru, Fem Mikuni, Fem Misono, Sledding, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Everyone share a fun day in the snow with their families. (KuroMahi, LawLicht, Tetsono, JeKuni)
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni/Jeje | Doubt Doubt, Arisuin Misono/Sendagaya Tetsu, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 29





	Family Snow Day

“Are you cold, Machi?” Mahiru asked her daughter who was now four years old. She adjusted the scarf around Machi’s neck so she would be warmer. It was December and Hyde invited their friends and family to stay the week of Licht’s birthday. Everyone happily accepted because it was rare that they were able to visit each other after the Greed family moved to Austria. They still remained close though. For their first snow day together, everyone gathered at a local snow hill to go sledding.

“Dad, I want your jacket!” Lucy pulled on Hyde’s sleeve persistently. She was already bundled and warm so he thought that she wanted to be doted on after she saw Mahiru and Machi’s interaction. He took off his jacket despite the cold weather. She beamed happily and hugged the jacket. Hyde started to help her put on the jacket but she ran towards the snow hill with it. She laid his jacket on the snow and sat on it. Too late, he realized she intended to use his jacket like a sled. “Lucy fly!”

“Wait, Lucy!” He screamed and ran after her. She already pushed herself forward and she started to slide down the hill. Hyde threw himself after her and caught her before she could be hurt rolling down the hill. He circled his arms around his daughter and kept her safe. He groaned when they finally stopped at the foot of the hill. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Lucy wanted to go down the hill but Dad ruined it.” She pouted at him and her expression made him chuckle softly. Hyde sat up with Lucy in his arms. He brushed the snow from her hair and looked her over for bruises. His daughter was rather impulsive and he could never predict what she would do next. He loved her imagination though.

“I swear, you’re going to put me in an early grave.” He groaned but then kissed Lucy’s head. Hyde stood up and carried her back up the short hill. Licht was waiting at the top with two steaming cups in her hands. She handed one to each of them and then took Lucy into her arms. With the snow falling around them, Hyde thought they looked like a pair of snow angels.

“You can’t use a jacket as a sled, Lucy. Don’t worry, Uncle Tetsu is carrying them up right now. We can all go sledding soon.” Mahiru stood next to them and pointed to the parking lot where he was unloading the sleds from the car. The children were impatient to play in the snow so they took them to the hill while Tetsu, JeJe and Kuro carried the equipment and toys up the hill.

Misono waved to Tetsu with a smile. In contrast, Mikuni screamed in horror. “What are you doing with Yuu? You’re going to drop him!”

Tetsu had a pile of sleds on his shoulder and at the top was his son. The boy hated walking and he would ride on his father’s shoulder. She could easily see Yuu falling if the pile tilted even slightly. Misono stopped her sister from dashing down the hill. She sighed and said: “Tetsu won’t drop Yuu, Mikuni. Yuu is my son so I don’t know why you’re being so overprotective of him.”

Since their family was overprotective of her and they kept her sheltered, Misono didn’t want to do the same to her son. She also trusted that Tetsu wouldn’t let their son slip. He stopped in front of them and carefully placed the sleds down. She lifted the short boy into her arms and his weight was a blessing to her.

“Papa!” Machi skipped to Kuro who took a sled from the pile. She excitedly hopped in place and he chuckled at her adorable excitement. For an introvert, she had a lot of energy. He laid the sled on the ground and she sat on the front. She patted the spot behind her and cheered: “Giddy up! Giddy up! Papa and Mama sit behind Machi. I wanna steer.”

“Race! I can sled down the hill the fastest! Angel against kitties against crowns.” Lucy was competitive and she pushed her sled next to Machi’s. She looked over her shoulder to Yuu and gestured for him to join the race as well. “Mom, you’re a part of my angel team so sit here. We’re going to win.”

Hyde smiled as he watched the kids play together. They moved to Licht’s childhood home to give their daughter a quaint upbringing. Unfortunately, there weren’t many kids in the neighbourhood for her to play with. She would enter school soon and he hoped she would find a lot of friends.

Machi only wanted to play and she leaned forward. The shifting weight caused her sled to tilt forward and they slid down the hill. She quickly forgot the race and raised her hands into the air with a cheer. She didn’t notice how the sled veered off course slightly. Behind her, Mahiru quickly placed her hand around Machi’s to steer the sled back on course.

“Wee. Let’s do that again, Mama.” Machi requested once they reached the bottom of the hill. She tilted her head back to smile up at her mother. She leaned back a little too much and fell back against her. Mahiru giggled and hugged her tightly. They felt the sled shift as Kuro stood and he took the rope to pull his family back up the hill.

Kuro paused when a sled stopped next to them since Lucy pouted at them. “You cheated by going down the hill before I said ‘go’. I demand a rematch!”

* * *

Mahiru pulled a tray of gingerbread men out of the oven and hummed a Christmas song. She felt three pair of eyes on her back and she already knew who were watching her. With a sigh, she turned around and found the kids behind her. She baked the cookies in a secret because she wanted to surprise them. “Shouldn’t you three be playing hide-and-seek?”

“I smelled cookies! Mama bakes the best. Can we have one?” Machi aimed her large, pleading eyes at her mother. Her friends quickly mimicked her and started to pout as well. Mahiru let out a small sigh and she wondered if Kuro or Machi taught them the ‘soothing cat’ technique. She placed the tray on the table before she knelt in front of the children.

“I’m sorry but the cookies are still hot so you can’t eat them yet. After we cool them down, we can decorate the gingerbread men. I even made different shapes like cats, bats and birds.” Mahiru slid the cookies from the tray to a plate. The way her daughter’s expression fell tugged at her heart but she told herself she couldn’t give in. “I promise it’ll only take ten minutes, Sweetie.”

In the corner of her eyes, she saw a tiny hand reach towards the plate. Lucy stood on a chair and stretched towards the gingerbread cookies. Mahiru lifted her off the chair and placed her on the ground. She started to lecture her but then she noticed the mischievous grin Lucy had. “The distraction worked! Escape with our prize, Yuu.”

“Don’t say that before I run away!” Yuu yelled. He jumped off the table and ran out of the kitchen. She let out a small groan and followed him down the hall. As she walked out, she spotted Kuro frantically searching through the living room. She caught his attention by calling his name. From his worried his expression, she knew he was searching for the kids.

“Mahiru, please tell me you know where Machi is hiding. We were playing hide-and-seek but I can’t find any of the kids anywhere. This is her first time outside of Japan and I don’t know where she could be. What if she’s lost?” He asked and ran his hand through his hair. Kuro had searched the entire house for them but he couldn’t find them. Snow was falling heavily out the window so he doubted they went outside.

“They stopped playing hide-and-seek a while ago but they didn’t tell you. But we still have to find them. They smelled the cookies I was baking and stole a plate of them. They should know they can’t have sweets before dinner but kids are kids.” She giggled softly. “Where do you think they went?”

* * *

“What are you three doing in here?” Mikuni was surprised when she found the three children in her room. There was a plate on the ground but only crumbs remained on it. She recalled that Mahiru told them that she wanted to make gingerbread cookies and she could easily picture what happened. “Your parents are going to be very upset with you three.”

“That’s why we’re here.” Lucy said. “Yuu is Auntie Mikuni’s favourite person in the world and you can never be angry with him. You won’t tell our parents were here. Lucy is a smart angel!”

“It looks like you take after your demon father even though you claim to be an angel.” Mikuni muttered to herself. She was certain Licht would be angry if she heard her comment. Lucy was slightly right though. She adored Yuu as if he was her own son. She sat in front of her suitcase and pulled out a few jackets.

Mikuni held up a cape and said: “Since you’re going to hide in my room, you three can help me. I’ve been working on these capes and jackets for you three but I was worried they wouldn’t fit. Try them on. Here, Machi, this one has little kitty ears on the hood. This one is yours, Lucy. You three have to sit in your chairs patiently while I adjust these to fit you better.”

“My plan backfired.” Lucy whined. She hated having to sit for long periods of time. She folded her arms and pouted at her aunt.

“It’s okay. Machi likes to help Mikuni make presents for my cousins. Mama and Papa that it’s nice to be helpful.” Machi grabbed the blue cape. “I don’t know how to sew but I can help you!”

Mikuni nodded and patted her head. She noticed that Yuu was quiet and took out a purple jacket. After she helped him put it on, he patted the hood. He frowned slightly and whispered. “Machi is a kitty. Lucy is an angel. What is Yuu? Mother and Father don’t call me by a nickname like that.”

“That’s true but they do think of you as something irreplaceable and special. You’re their tiny miracle.” Mikuni knew that the pregnancy was difficult for her little sister but she persevered through the fatigue and morning sickness. She cupped his face and smiled down at him. “I think you’re going to get a special nickname soon. How do you feel about being a big brother?”

“I’m going to get a baby brother?” His eyes widened.

“Almost.” She giggled and placed her hands on her stomach. “I’m going to have a baby. I hope you two will be as close as siblings. But you can’t tell Uncle JeJe yet. The announcement will be his Christmas gift.”


End file.
